


收获季

by XiaoZongZ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 18:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoZongZ/pseuds/XiaoZongZ
Summary: *一个猎奇簧色文学，真的很猎奇！！！！！！有血腥场景！！！！！注意避雷。*ooc！不要上升真人！也不许骂我（超小声*剧情（我觉得）挺好懂得。不是烧脑向。*选朝娜友情出演，微搜美。*改了一点细节部分重发。





	收获季

我和李马克从live house出来，凌晨0点多，就打了个车跑到ktown，李马克问我要吃什么当夜宵——真的太饿了，我们俩——我指了指对面广场的木窗，

“可以啊，走吧”

这个点只有这么几家烤肉店还在营业，烤肉并不是夜宵的最佳选择，但是我是真的想吃“郑在肉”家的回忆盒饭，世界上最好吃的拌饭。李马克打了个哈欠，我们在一张桌子边坐下开始点单。

点了个猪肉套餐和一个盒饭，夜宵嘛，不想吃太多（其实这也很多了）。

我来说一下之前的事儿，就是李马克邀请我去看他喜欢的一个乐队的live，很好看，也很嗨。那个很帅的主唱下来的时候甚至和我击了掌——我还不是粉丝——李马克现在看我的眼神都绿了。他只碰到了主唱的外套边缘。

人太多了，我说，很难挤得。

李东赫别说了。他嚼着腌萝卜，又夹了一大块泡菜饼。

——厨房那里动静也太大了，哐哐哐的。

你知道吗，我开始转移话题，这家的老板据说是个超级大帅哥。可以当三大的爱豆的那种。

但是结果开了烤肉店。我补充道。

也不是谁都想当爱豆的，你也可以去啊，你想嘛？

我无所谓。

我们的肉上来了，一个个子小小的可爱的男孩子给我们烤，眉眼颇有那种赤狐的韵味。芝士玉米也好了。我给李马克和自己各舀了一大勺。

"Your meat is ready now. Enjoy!"

"Thx"

我夹了一块剪好的肥美的五花肉，吹吹凉放进嘴里。

！！

太好吃了——————！

绝了，李马克感叹道。

肉因为品种和油脂丰厚吃起来有一丁点腥味，但是不影响它的完美的口感。我就着蘸酱和沙拉菜吃了好几块才歇，这时候那个小哥哥又来了，端了一盘pork loin之类的。

李东赫，知道不？我狼吞虎咽的时候，李马克突然来了一句，听说阿米斯丹羊吃着像猪肉。

什么羊？？这人老是莫名其妙说一些我不懂的话。

就是人肉啦，人肉，《本店招牌菜》里面的。

两脚羊，知道吧？他补充道。差不多是那个。

他说两脚羊我马上就懂了。

……这人说什么屁话呢…

你想多了，这还能是人肉？我举起筷子一脸嫌弃地看着李马克。

那倒不是，就是感觉……鸭肝……嘿嘿。

李马克这么说像个cannibal，但他只是想开玩笑，每次都搞得这样yogi很尴尬。白痴。

我不管他，继续吃，我最爱的泡菜汤和辣炒猪肉也来了。吃吃吃吃他妈的。

我打车回到家里，躺在床上望着天花板。李马克一起到了我家就打safe ride回自己家了。我想起来还要洗漱，但是好累……不想动了。

烤肉的味道残留在嘴里。我觉得一阵天旋地转。再次睁开眼的时候，房间变得有点奇怪。

就是……怎么说呢，

纯白的墙壁泛着淡淡的绛红色。天花板上多了点裂缝一样的纹路。我吃惊地坐起身。闻到一丝血腥味。然后血腥味消失了。

我在做梦吧。我赶紧跑到洗手间洗了把脸。顺便刷了牙。

回到房间，一切都和以前一样。

我跑去李马克家了，他穿着睡衣来开门，一脸蒙圈。

你干嘛？来陪我睡觉？

对对，快让我进去，慢慢和你说。我几乎是冲进去了。

他表示我是吃撑了出现幻觉了，我觉得也是，吓死我了，我说不如我们来做点消食的好事儿。

他一下子就明白我是什么意思，睡衣被三下五除二扒掉扔到地上。

我脱掉我的T恤短裤爬到他床上，他把我压住，我觉得我俩身上残留的烤肉味真是有点恶心，但是管他的。感觉来了就得做啊。

他挤了点润滑液抹到我后面，然后慢慢挤了两三根手指进去。我舒服地叫出声，他叫我小声点，室友都睡了。

他那根滚烫的和他手臂一样结实的阴茎推了进来，像在注射栓剂。我几乎瞬间射在了他握着我阴茎的手里。

没有慈悲地，他加快了顶弄的动作，我抓着床单咬着嘴唇不让自己的呻吟漏出来，下面的精液已经浸湿了一小块床单了，李马克抓着我的头发骂我大晚上还来打扰他睡觉，you fxxking horny bitchy cum loader.

——Shit. 这个爆粗的加拿大男人真迷人。

Fxxk you，我毫不客气地回击，你他妈谁送上门你都操是不是，你去生育农场当种马啊。

……

什么生育农场？

我他妈在说啥？？

李马克愣了一下。

我说了我本来不知道的词，这好像也没啥，就当一个拙劣的比喻吧。

他射在腔内以后又插了一会儿才拔出来，我累死了，倒头就睡。什么破事都明天再说吧。

第二天我头疼欲裂，也没喝酒，产生了喝过酒的醉意。我下床去刷牙，在镜子里看到自己的熬夜脸，我想是时候闭关专心学习了。除了必要的性生活。

李马克早八，已经走了。我收拾了一下，还好带了书包过来，随便找了件李马克的T恤套上，裤子拉链一拉直接出门了。

郑在肉的烤肉真是好吃。我还在想。

李马克的鸡巴也好吃。我想。

……？？

我敲了敲自己的脑袋。然后live主唱的相貌又浮现在我眼前。挺帅的，叫Jaemin？不过他声音有点扁是真的，唱rap会更适合。

我到了教室，已经到了的人议论纷纷，我过去问怎么了，

“东赫你昨天去了Jaemin的live吧！那个乐队！”

“嗯，咋了？”

“他演出结束以后就不见了！现在也没找到！！”

？

什么鬼？？

我第一反应不是告诉李马克，而是他是不是被疯狂的粉丝劫持了。

“警察已经找遍了LA都没有找到他，估计……凉了……”

？？

就这么凉了？我刚还和他击掌听他唱歌？？？

李马克的短信来了，我急忙去看，他给我发了张照片。

是昨天他随便拍的烤肉店。拍到了门开着的后厨。在一堆装着肉的透明盒子里的肉堆里我看到了一个不明物体，很模糊，但是我看到了金色的带点浅蓝的，头发，和紧闭的眼睛纤长的睫毛，和高挺的鼻梁——和————

【东赫，】

【你知道为什么昨天的肉有点腥嘛？我觉得不是因为不新鲜……】

我去厕所干呕了一阵。扶着墙回到教室，开始上课了。

我他妈，

？？？？？？？？

你妈的？？？？？？？？？？

这太intense了，我这辈子都没遇到过这种事儿，嘴里什么味道也没有，但我感觉我仿佛正叼着Jamin的一只断了的血淋淋的手。

仿佛他又在我耳边唱，嘶吼，这次的内容是“我好吃吗，只知道吃的憨批大学生？”

……………………我昨天觉得，挺好吃。

艹。我又要吐了。

我去找李马克，看到他的手机和包。人不见了。

屏幕黑着，我试了下解锁，出现备忘录的界面。

两个大字“HELP ME”。

我又在郑在肉门口，我瞄了一眼后厨，那颗头当然不见了，服务员都在忙，我一眼看到那个小个子服务生，把他揪出来拉到后面。奇怪的是，没人管我们。

“知道吗？？？昨天你给我们烤了乐队主唱的身上的肉！！！！还有李马克呢？？？？？？”

他一脸不想理我的样子，白了一眼，嘴里说了点什么。我听不清，但我看到他的口型是“生育农场”。

……

我最不想看到的事情发生了。

我把我丢到一边，冲出烤肉店，我不知道生育农场在哪里，我又不知道，我现在怎么去找李马克。还有可能剩的Jaemin的尸块。

我眼泪在眼眶里打转。突然发生这种事……为什么…………

前一天我还在尽情和李马克温存，后一天他就消失了。和Jaemin一样。

但是我能确定他不会死，他可能真被绑去当那个了，我现在只需要找到他，然后把这帮食人狂魔的老巢端了——我也食人了……

但是我不知道，我什么都不知道………………

我最后打车回了学校。

我也不清楚为什么，直觉告诉我回去。会有新发现。

我在国际生宿舍——李马克以前住过的宿舍——看到一群赤身裸体的男人在大厅里……太恶心了，我觉得应该叫交配不是做爱，仔细一看他们的手脚是被链子拴着的。

生育农场原来就在学校宿舍大厅。

也可能只是众多农场的其中一个。

我在最里面找到了李马克，他是唯一一个穿着衣服的，也被绑着，但是没有在和谁交配，我再一看他的阴茎被套了个飞机杯一样的东西，用导管连到远处的不知道什么地方。他闭着眼睛，像死了一样。

我突然明白了为什么这里叫“生育农场”。

我去摇他，他睁开眼，虚弱地看着我。

“谁把你带到这里绑着的！！快和我逃走！！！”

“我不知道……你是东赫吗？我眼前一片黑…………”

他原来已经看不见了。

“李马克！！跟我逃出去！！！剩下的以后再说！！！”

我要哭了，

“东赫……快走……不要管我，我不会死，可你会被做成肉人的……会被吃掉的……”

肉鸡那种肉人是嘛……

我得带走李马克，至少带走他……我不能没有他。

脚步声传来，我身后走来了谁？我愤怒的看过去，发现是小个子服务生，但是换了套衣服，像个医生。后面有个面容英俊的高个子男人。我努力回忆了一下，发现是郑在肉的老板。

“在玹哥……他来了”

“我知道，仁俊你说的没错，他还是来了”

他俩用奇怪的眼神——不是那种想吃我，而是“好久不见你还好吗”的眼神——直直地盯着我。李马克又失去意识了。我站起身，咬牙切齿地准备和他们大干一场，甚至杀了他们也可以。

所有折磨李马克的人都给我死吧。

“仁俊”歪着头笑了，然后解开外套，里面什么也没穿。

我目瞪口呆地就这么被这个家伙扑倒在墙边，他跪坐在我身上，把我不知道什么时候勃起的性器扶着塞进了他那个小穴里，滋滋的水声听得我头皮要炸了。

我在我的男朋友面前被一个不知来历的男孩强奸了？？

他仰着头浪叫，声音在一帮男人粗重的呻吟声里格外突出，甜而清透，可是我一点快感也没有，我是来救李马克的不是来嫖娼的！！我操！！！

楷灿呐……好爽……你还是这么棒……

还？？

楷灿是谁？？？？？

郑在玹不见了。我想推开仁俊，发现自己没有力气。

那股血腥味又出现了……

我看到一群与我年纪相仿的青年男子推着冷藏车进出，半透明的车厢里是带血和骨头的肉。一看就是人肉，这种地方除了人肉还会有什么肉？？

楷灿，你一直想吃玩乐队的年轻好看的男孩子的肉不是吗？我就……去帮你找了……你很满意吧……一直在夸……嘿嘿嘿……

【是啊，谢谢你仁俊】

我的意识在一瞬间仿佛被未知的人侵占了。出现了别人的想法。

仁俊的眼睛里仿佛有一整个黑洞，把我的理智通通吸了进去。

李楷灿的哥们儿在他学长的烤肉店打工，问他要吃哪种羊，他顿了顿，说，玩乐队的？

——其实最好吃的是母羊和羊羔，年轻母羊的肉比较多见还美味，尤其是胸脯肉，但是李楷灿喜欢细腻而有嚼劲的羊肉。

好，你给我三天，正好那个羊要来了。

李楷灿如愿以偿吃到了新鲜的肉。还给纯情男友也来了点。

但是仁俊比较赶时间，把砍下来不用的羊头直接扔在了后厨，被李楷灿的男友拍到了。

最近的羊肉食材不好准备。

李东赫不知道，但是李楷灿知道这具身体共用着两个人格，除了丧心病狂的食人魔李楷灿还有个普通大学生李东赫——再吃几次阿米斯丹羊，李东赫就不会来打扰李楷灿了。

没和李楷灿做过吧？李马克？

从今天起你的男朋友就是李楷灿。李东赫已经死了。

仁俊，黄仁俊，被李楷灿咬下一小块肩膀上的肉。鲜血淋漓，仁俊却疯狂地笑起来。

好吃吗！？

好吃……唔……

李楷灿三两下把肉咽下肚。生羊肉也好吃。鲜嫩。

行了滚吧，李楷灿一把推开了身上的小狐狸。

“东赫……？还在吗？”

“……”

“你在和我做吗？……我感觉我的老二在你屁股里……”

“……”

“东赫？……唔！——”

“马克哥……吃点零食……”

“啥啊……人肉？”

“我屁股上的肉哦………”

“啊恶心……”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈…………”

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自我和朋友半夜看完演出去吃烤肉的时候，觉得猪肉有点腥，说人肉的味道是不是应该最像猪肉——也不知道怎么就扯到这个了。
> 
> 有时候我的脑电波确实不太正常。
> 
> 部分设定参考了斯坦利·艾林的《本店招牌菜》和米泽穗信的《羔羊的盛宴》。推荐大家读一读。


End file.
